beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF
Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF is an unreleased Beyblade that appears in the anime and manga series, Beyblade: Metal Fury. It is a variation of Quetzalcoatl 90WF and will be released sometime in October 2011 in Japan. It represents the planet Venus is owned by Titi. Face Bolt: Quetzalcoatl This Face Bolt depicts the Mesoamerican deity, Quetzalcoatl. Its name comes from the Nahuatl language and means "feathered-serpent". In Mesoamerican mythology, Quetzalcoatl was the deity of Venus, knowledge, arts, merchants, the wind, and transgressions between the earth and the sky. The design is in a very accurate Mesoamerican recreation of the art style, as well as having a back drop of Mesoamerican script. The design features Quetzalcoatl's face looking to the left with it's mouth wide open, sticking out it's snake-like tongue. It appears on a light-tan Face Bolt. 4D Energy Ring: Quetzalcoatl Quetzalcoatl is a translucent bright yellow in color. The design is greatly influenced by Quetzalcoatl, as it showcases two cobras adjacent to one another, and both are shown having a set of wings. 4D Fusion Wheel: Death Death has a very complex design. It has great resemblance to Sol and Cyclone with many spiked protrusions sticking out. It is extremely larger than any other Fusion Wheel seen before. This makes Death appear to have layers of some sort. The Metal Frame which acts as a "lower layer" has a series of upward and downward curves which gives it a serpentine look, while the Core which acts as a "lower layer" is more straight with eight wing-like protrusions. These "layers", give it the appearance of Quetzalcoatl's body. Death has two modes, "Attack Mode" and "Defense Mode". In Attack Mode, the Metal Frame has a more offensive appearance with a multitude of gaps that may imply recoil. In Defense Mode however, the Metal Frame is flipped so that it rests on top of the Core, covering the gaps and thus giving it Defense-Type capabilities. The Metal Frame also shows more of a snake-like appearance in Defense Mode. Spin Track: 125 *'Weight:' 1.0 grams 125 is a Spin Track of moderate height, midway between 105 and 145 Tracks. It is average and has some use in Stamina-Type customizations but is overall outclassed by it's variants, T125 and D125, along with others such as BD145 and TH170. 4D Performance Tip: Rubber Defense Flat (RDF) Rubber Defense Flat has many resemblences in design with F:D. It is a wide blue Tip like Wide Defense but with rubber at the bottom center, and a small rubber protrusion that springs out much like Final Drive when it uses it's mode changing mechanism. Gallery DeathQuetzalcoatl125RDF.jpg|Attack Mode DeathQuetzalcoatl125RDF 2.jpg|Defense Mode O0679041011487041479.png|Side view of Death wheel as it's in Offence Mode UnnamedPurpleHairedLegendBlader.png|Titi's ancestor launching Death Quetzalcoatl 4D028 Death Quetz Appears.png|Death Quetzalcoatl in 4D028 preview DeathQuetzalcoatl2.PNG|Rear view of Death Quetzalcoatl showing the bright orange RDF DeathQuetzalcoatl.PNG|Death Quetzalcoatl in the manga Category:Unreleased Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Beyblades Category:4D System Beyblades Category:4D System Category:Star Fragment Beys Category:Solar System Beyblades Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Metal Fury Beyblades Category:Metal Saga